Generations
by Second Son
Summary: Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it...I know it's not an original concept, but I had a wierd thought and wrote it down. PG for one bad word. I revised it, and fixed the ending, but no one cares anyway. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: Everyone, even Gainax, knows that I don't own the characters. I own about half of the idea. The bad half.   
Author's note: I know this sort of thing has been done before. So what? I had a weird thought, combined with the old saying: Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Or something like that.  
And if you're crazy enough to want more, tell me, even though the way I've written it it's better off as a one-shot.  
/for thought/  
  
'Commander, we have a contact at the edge of our sensor range!' some random bridge bunny shouted. The Commander barely grunted in acknowledgement.  
Fuyutsuki whispered, 'It's been a while.'  
'Yes.' was all the Commander had to say to that.  
  
Generations   
an NGE fan fiction by Cook (Second Son)  
  
'Prepare Unit-01.' The Commander's voice was subzero.  
'But sir, the pilot is unstable at best!' Another bridge bunny cried.  
'No, I believe my…son…will be quite…Adequate for the task.'  
'Ikari…' the older man warned. The Commander smirked behind his hands.  
'Don't get your wheels squeaky, Sub-Commander.' The tiniest of tiny stresses was put on Sub. Fuyutsuki scowled behind the younger man's back and adjusted the blanket across his lap. /Bastard/, he thought. /He's out of his mind./   
'Shall we sortie another Unit as well?' his tac director queried.  
'Very well. Sortie Unit-00^ as well.'  
'But Unit-00^'s pilot…'  
'Will do as she is told. There is no need to involve Unit-02^ and it's pilot. Not at this time.'  
  
Had this been animated everyone would be wearing parkas due to the chill factor. Everyone shivered visibly, but not because of any physical stimuli.  
'Fuyutsuki. Handle this.' The Commander did not wait for an affirmative, he simply went to the personal lift and descended.   
'Go to highest alert. Prepare conventional intercept grids and try to slow it down while we prepare the Evas.'   
'Yes, Sir!' And it was done.  
  
  
Far below. Another Ikari sat staring at the behemoth he would soon enter. He didn't want to, but he couldn't say no to his father. No one ever could. Not since his mother…but that was something he didn't want to dwell upon. The pilot of Unit-00^ was preparing herself, doing some sort of mental exercise with her eyes closed. The young Ikari wondered about the enigmatic pilot for about 3 more seconds then left the gantry in front for the umbilical bridge behind. As he crawled into the entry plug he felt a wave of claustrophobia pass over him.   
/It never gets any easier, even though I've done it hundreds of times./   
  
Even farther below. The commander is outlined by dim light as he walks down a darkened corridor. He is joined by a woman with blonde hair and a white lab coat. She walks beside him, her heels keeping time to the somber march. If one was looking, one could detect the faintest of smiles on her face. If one was even more perceptive, one could see that the Commander's lips twitched slightly on the left side. Slowed down ten or fifteen times, it could be considered a half-smile. Almost.  
  
  
Up above, in the city. A giant was ravaging the city, tearing things apart with seeming abandon. Behind it and in front of it, two massive buildings broke the surface at a speed startling for things so large. Behind the beast, a blue titan dashed out of the newly risen building. In front of it, a purple titan roared and ran headlong into it. The battle was joined.  
  
Far below, again. The Commander and the blonde woman seem to have reached a destination. The Commander reaches into his pocket and removes a small, metal key. Keys are a rarity in this age of swipe cards and electronic locks. The woman in the lab coat has always been fascinated by this particular quirk of the Commander's, to guard something so precious with something so archaic. But since lock picking of the traditional kind was for the most part a lost art, she supposed it was as safe or safer than an electronic lock.   
The two entered the elevator behind the door. With a turn of the old key in a control box, they began to descend.  
  
  
The monster far above was perturbed, to say the least. It had batted away the purple beast only to be viciously attacked by the blue one. It did not understand why it was being attacked, and why it was by something it thought it recognized. /Oh well./ It didn't worry about what was in its way, only that something was there. Grabbing the ferocious blue one by the arm it was swinging at the monster's head, it flipped it into the ground, then flung it away. It walked closer to its goal, and if it could have whistled, it would have. It was almost home.  
Of course the purple one would get in its way. With the Angelic equivalent of a mental sigh, it turned to face the purple one again. The monster never knew what happened as Eva Unit-01 went berserk and proceeded to, as one Touji Suzuhara would have put it, "bitch-slap it around Tokyo-3". The monster gave another great mental sigh. It was a sigh of frustration and infinite weariness. /Perhaps next time I'll get there./ With this thought, Sachiel self-destructed once again.  
Eva-01 stood after the explosion, growling its defiance to the heavens .  
  
The Commander and the blonde had descended the entire height of the shaft. As they stepped out of the car, dead air came up to meet them. This deep within the complex, the air was so recycled that it lacked any life at all. The Commander didn't notice or didn't care. The woman scientist could never tell which.   
Far above, a rumbling announced an explosion.  
'They have succeeded.' Cold, colder than the dead air. As usual. The Commander didn't wait for any reply as he strode forward after his brief pause. Finally he reached his destination, his goal. He reached out and opened the door. He had never seen any reason to lock it. The hum of machinery and electronics greeted his ears. The woman saw him visibly relax, a sight so rare as to be thought impossible.   
He walked up to a clear cylinder filled with pale amber liquid. Inside floated a girl of about seventeen years. He stroked the glass lovingly, tenderly. As one would stroke the hair of one's child.   
/Or the body of one's lover,/ the woman thought bitterly. /I never stood a chance against the gaijin cow or what she has become. He doesn't love me and never will. I changed my hair, I dieted, I did every twisted thing he asked. And she still won. I'm no better than…/   
'Doctor Ibuki, leave us.'  
'Yes, Shinji.'   
  
Far above in the Eva cage, two blue-haired children exited entry plugs. One was male, resembling the man he knew as father. The other was female, and looked vaguely like someone the boy never knew but should have. A third child, another girl, stood defiantly on the bridge in the containment cage.  
She flipped her long gray hair and flashed her crimson eyes at two pairs of eyes as red as her own. "Well, it's about time! I don't know why Father even bothers to send you out there, Gendo.'  
'Shut up, Kyoko.' He knew they both hated being named after their grandparents.  
  
End.  
  
End notes: That was hard. I wrote it in one sitting and then I fiddled with age and names for a while. Is Kyoko Asuka's mother? I think so, anyway. If I'm wrong tell me, cause otherwise the fic doesn't make much sense. Well, you know the drill. Thanks for reading. Please don't expect too much from this one- I don't know if I'm ready for an epic. But with the right encouragement… AN9/13/01: I hated the ending paragraphs so I altered them. Now they make more sense. Slightly more. Touched up grammar. Anyone want to be a pre-reader for me? I would appreciate it very much. E-mail me at no2son@ku.edu  



End file.
